Gypsy
by Mrs. Ace Merrill
Summary: Gypsy is your average 19 year old with a little flare of having a little gypsy in her blood. She's got a case of the itchy feet once more, and feels as though Santa Carla is the place to be. That's before she comes before an almost death experience; and so she meets the Lost Boys, and her destined mate?
1. Prologue: Darkness

_**Hello Beauty's; I'm back with yet another Lost Boys fan-fiction for you all, since I've had a sudden burst of inspiration for this forum. But this time, my ideas are something new and improved, and my writing is better yet. I won't give much away, but I just want to put it out there that "Gypsy" is one of my very best stories yet, and I hope to update soon for you all.. Depending on if you enjoy, so review and let me know!(:**_

_**I do not own anything other than my own character GYPSY and anything else you do not recognize from the book/screenplay/movie/etc..**_

_**Enjoy(:**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Darkness_**

Darkness pulled me into it's comforting embrace, and for the first time in my entire 19 years of being here, I thought I was going to die. My head swirled with anticipation as I lay on the boardwalk floor, my eyelids slightly dropping to a close as I managed to stay awake, but not at all grounded. I couldn't see anything that wasn't in doubles, more than a little fuzzy and darkened; my head ached and my whole body seemed numb to the situation. That scared me, not only because the side effects of the hit made me feel as though I wasn't in control of my own body anymore, but because I felt as though I was going to die. Right here, laying on the boardwalk floor some feet away from the twirling carousel, hidden away from society; pushed in a dark alleyway where I would be found by some doughnut eating cop to find me. This was the way I was going to die, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

I felt my mind slowly become stronger than my psychical body, and I fought hungrily against the urge to let my eyes slip shut and fall into a deep sleep. I had already made it plain to myself through constant thoughts of hanging on, that if I let myself go, as much as my body begged, I wouldn't wake up. This would be the last place I would ever see before ending up in the darkness that pulled me in so close, holding me tight and trying its best to squeeze any of the life that remained inside of me out. Though I wouldn't let it take me, it was a silent vow I had made about a minute ago.

I was getting more tired and exhausted from the simple action of not letting go, that I could feel voices echo within my head. That's when I knew I was either hallucinating at the moment, or becoming full on crazy with each second that passed.

_"Gypsy.. Gypsy.. Gypsy.. Gypsy."_

My biological name was being repeated on an endless loop in four entirely different voices, and at the moment that confused me. Though I continued to listen, because in a way I felt as though they were keeping my grounded; just by the simple human action as speaking my name. I had been convinced by than that I was going crazy, only my _real _family had known my name, and they were long gone. But I continued to listen, just because it made me feel okay for the moment.

_"Don't let go.." _I heard the deepest male voice whisper, and by the tone in his voice he was trying to plead that I didn't let go. Though it was so hard not to just fall asleep, and forget the life that I once lived. Forget the past and forget the future and just let go. It would be a lot easier than hanging on for nothing, nobody would miss me.

I'm a gypsy, a traveler, nothing to love, everything to hate.

I suddenly felt myself being hoisted in the air and pushed against a rock hard chest. My arms were too weak to move, though the seeming male figure handled me with care. And at the moment I didn't care who the unknown figure seemed to be, I just cared about hanging on and not talking my delirious self into letting go. Just because it was the _easy_ way out.

It was becoming a lot harder not to sleep than before, so I concentrated on the man who's arms I was laying in. His body was oddly cold, and his heart was beating a slow yet rapid pace, but in a rhythm that I tried to remember.

_Thump Thump.. Thump.. Thump.. Thump Thump.. Thump Thump._

His heart's beat was irregular, which just kept me guessing and asking questions, keeping me awake for sometime longer.

Suddenly everything was becoming much darker than before, because finally my body had won the battle of dominace with my weakening mind. As much as I wanted to hold on, I knew it was humanly impossible with the mortal body I live inside.

I knew I was dying when I felt the prick of something sharp against the nap of my neck. My mouth opened to possess a scream, but nothing escaped my blood soaked lips. I couldn't have imagined what was eating at me, because suddenly the comforting feeling of the man was gone and another pressance was in the space. It was an un-explainable feeling, but finally I felt the okay to let go, praying that this wasn't the end and I just didn't let myself die like a weak girl living in a stronger world.


	2. Gypsy Angel

When I awake I'm wrapped in warm fabric and laying on a soft make shift bed. I'm in the centre of a room made up of walls of colourful silk shawls drifting from the stone ceiling, and for a minute I think I'm in a gypsy heaven.

But when my thoughts of absolute beauty are interrupted one of the same husky voices of just hours ago, I'm broken out of my day dream, thinking maybe it's a Gypsy angel coming to tell me I've died and come to this wonderful heaven.

"You're awake.."

I turn towards the voice instantly, my heart skipping an entire eat as I notice he doesn't have wings and is dressed in all black with a pale complexion and platinum hair. For a moment, I assume on Gypsy hell, only because this mysterious looking man is dressed entirely in black. Though my assumptions waver back to heaven and I realize his beauty, knowing there is no way in the universe that_ this place _could possibly be hell.

"Rest assured that this is not heaven-or hell for that matter." I stared at him with a blank look, wondering who in the world he could have read my very own thoughts. It was just a little freaky, making me debate once more where I really was. Perijtory? Where they keep closed souls until they had a rightful place for them? Would the lord above really do that too me? If there was any such thing.. Well, there had to be, if I was lying here.

"You're alive."

My mouth dropped open. How in the blue hell was I was _alive? _The man had beaten me to a pulp, how did I survive that? How the fuck did I pull through?

"I'm alive?" I managed to mutter through bruised lips, shifting uncomfortably so my spine was against the stone wall. I didn't feel any pain.. But that's _not_ at all what I remembered. Was I _really_ alive?

The man didn't awnser my question, but instead began to walk towards the very bed I was laying on. I found myself concentrating on his footsteps, counting each and every '_click'_ against the stone floor. A smirk was set upon his lips as he stared across the room into his eyes, and for the very first time I noticed their colour. Ice blue eyes, what a terrible beauty they held. Finer than any other jewel or stone I've come across in all my 19 years, and I've been places, _lots_ of places. And I can promise you, when they stared through you, it was no problem to feel the emotion this seemingly young man beared; it was like a spell that had wrapped me in it's tight grasp. He had me at the first glance.

As he stared at me intently, I felt like the centre of the universe. And _that_ alone, made me feel different.

"Yes, you're alive. More alive than you probley ever will be." He replied with ease, his blue eyes burning holes inside my own. I didn't entirely understand his words, but I decided just to go with it.. Getting lost in those ice blue orbs of his.

At the moment, I didn't care where I was, who I was with, danger, pain, anything.. All I seemed to care about where how those eyes stared at me, and the reason behind them. He was admiring me, I could tell. But not only because of my beauty, but because I held something none he had ever been in pressance of did.

And it took me a long time to realize, I held half of his heart within me. I was his human _mate_.


	3. Nothing Last's Forever

I lay on the bed and stare at the four boys sitting around the room just outside my own, speaking in hushed tones and stealing glances at the broken gypsy laying in a sea of fabrics in the next room. I study them, every inch of each of their bodies; catching their eyes at times and looking deep into their souls. They seemed just about genuine, but mystery lurked underneath their skin.. Something deeper, something more.

"Gypsy." None made eye contact with me, but the platuim blonde had spoken my name with ease. Now that I was awake and had my head on just about straight, I was able to catch these little things about them that made me shiver. Just like that...How did he know my name? "How do you my name?" The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I had time to catch it. I felt a little regret afterwards, but my attitude had outweighed the bad emotion; and I couldn't do a thing about it. Though it was a question, a question I needed awnsered no matter how rude I was being to my saviours.

They all looked at the plautium blonde with huge eyes and opened mouths, though he was kept at cool, as if that smirk of his knew something that the rest didnt. And I guess in his mind, it did.

"Gypsy was a statement, though now I guess we've learnt your name." He replied with a chucke, sending the rest of the boys into a cackling laughter.

Statement? I looked down at my clothes, they were the same as any normal young 19 year old out there.. A pair of rough looking skin tight jeans, ripped causually and frayed at the knees, a long with a black Johnny Cash vintage concert t-shirt. My shoes were missing, but I soon noticed them on the stone floor beside the bed. Some would never know how far those converse hightops have traveled and how many bridges they've seeked comfort underneath. But I've got the bracelets around my wrists to prove that Ive been to one end of the country to another.. Bracelets, my rings, my necklace; my jewlery, a dead give a way.

I peer down at my wrists and for a moment I'm not laying in a cave, a strangers home, I'm laying underneath a bridge on the south side of Phoenix with my back pack and enough food to last me the rest of the night. A drifter, a Gypsy.

Maybe it was a give-away, but than maybe these boys were too smart. I peer across the room at them again. The platium blonde was sitting in a wheelchair on the west side of the room, as if he was the king on the throne and the boys were his servents. He had an air to him that instantly let me know he was their leader, and maybe in one way, their saviour; thats the way it seemed on the outside looking in. Though he had something unexplainable about him, it made me go speachless, and I never go speachless..

Both strawberry blondes sit on the fountain that contains no means of water, only a ghetto blaster and an assortment of starfish and CD's collecting dust as they hang from where the crystal chandlier was suppose to be. One blonde looked a lot like the 80s hipster with his jacket of colourful patches and black leather chaps. He held a baby face with a Cheasire cat grin that any girl could love. But the other wild child blonde sitting next to him held a rockstar look. Well, I cant exactly say that because they all look like rockstars, but he reminded me a lot of Twisted Sister. He had the hair and the wild look to match, he seemed like a guy who would seek fun. He seemed like the type to flirt, but only a girl could know. Than the last of the boys, a heavy set brunette, lounged on the worn sofa, a tattered copy of "Peterpan and The Lost Boys." sitting in this right hand as he stared off into spacious room; waiting for another to speak. His eyes shone wisdom, kinda like the platium on the other side of the room. Both seemed wise beyond their years, sorta like myself in a way. They've seen things, they've been places a normal person wouldn't be able to keep their food down. And I guess they savoured whatever they could while it lasted, because nothing lasted forever. Thats why I've learnt to enjoy the music while it lasted and savour the memory while it stayed with me, because as you grow older you learn that not everything stayed; nothing lasts forever.

I let my eyes stray to the ceiling as I lay back and close my eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I knew the comfort seemed unreal for a group of strangers, but I was in love with the feeling of being able to lay in a bed for once. I missed that feeling, a long with one I've never been able to feel before this.. The feeling of being saved. Part of me wondered why they had, considering their rough exterior, but the other part of me just pushed the thought away for a rainy day. I wanted to enjoy the comfort before it decided to end like everything else.

"You'll like it here, Gypsy."

My eyes snap opened to where I find the boys sitting in silence, David staring across the room towards me. He was giving me that look that made me feel like the centre of the universe; but I ignored it and turned on my side for another quick nap. I have to try an stretch this stay out for as long as possible, because for once, I really don't wanna leave.

I fall asleep for what seems like eternity, and when my mind is ready, I awake in a dream state. I'm dreaming, but I see each of the boys as they were before I fell into an unconsciousness. Each are being introduced to me with a kind smile and flashes of their personality's. Paul comes first, he's the Twisted Sister look alike. With his cackling laughter and rock-box booming to some unfamiliar sounding Guns and Roses song, he grins and waves towards dream me. The rest of the boys follow in pursuit, each showing a couple parts of their personality as they wave at me. Dwayne's the brunette, and I'm shown a book case with "Peter-Pan and The Lost Boys" thrown on top. Marko shows a paint brush and collectibles, and David; my dream stretches.. He smirks towards dream me, and I'm shown the Santa Carla boardwalk, motorbikes, the cave, and suddenly his body twists and I'm sucked out of my dream as flashes of red splat the walls and I awake into the real world.


End file.
